By the Graveside
Introduction Pyra :"..." Rex :"Well, Pyra? Did you manage to talk to them?" Pyra :"I did. We had a pleasant chat." Rex :"What did you talk about?" Pyra :"Everything that's happened since I met you. And I told them not to worry because I'm going to do everything in my power to look after you." Rex :"I'm sorry, what? I can look after myself, thank you very much." Pyra :"I think not. If you go off on your own, you'll just get yourself into trouble." Gramps :"Hohoho! Already bickering like you're a married couple, eh?" Rex :"Hey! Gramps!" Pyra :"C-couple?! But really, I didn't mean to..." Gramps :"Ahahaha! It was just a joke. Besides, you have to have that sort of mettle to deal with Rex." Pyra :"Come on, Azurda, cut it out!" Rex :"Anyhow, we've done what we have to be here, right? Time we should be getting back." Pyra :"Oh, we're leaving already? Can't we talk for a little more?" Rex :"We can do that when we get back, can't we?" Pyra :"That's true, but the two of us rarely get the opportunity to talk alone like this." Rex :"I'm not sure you can say "alone" when we've got Gramps tagging along..." Gramps :"Eh? This old fogey getting in the way? You want me to shove off?" Pyra :"No one's telling you to shove off, Azurda. Stop being such a child!" Gramps :"Hohoho! Youth is a beautiful thing." Rex :"All right, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Option 1 (Pyra +200 Trust) What should I ask? :"Do you miss your mom and dad?" Rex :"Hmm...I don't really know. What makes you ask?" Pyra :"Well, I'm a Blade, so I don't really know much about parents. I was wondering what it's like to have them." Rex :"Hmm... I'm not sure how to explain it. All I know about my parents is what Gramps and Auntie Corinne have told me. Honestly, I have hardly any memory of them myself. It doesn't really feel real." Pyra :"Isn't that sort of sad?" Rex :"Not "sad" exactly... I've just never really thought much about them." Pyra :"Oh, I see." Rex :"I mean, it's Gramps and the villagers who've looked after me this whole time. They're my family. Everyone in the village is. And when you've got all these mums, dads, brothers and sisters, it's kind of hard to feel sad, you know?" Gramps :"The downside to a big family is that you can't go a day without getting an earful from someone, eh!" Rex :"Hey, give it a rest!" Pyra :"Hahaha!" Rex :"What? What's so funny?" Pyra :"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just couldn't help but admire your way of thinking. I'd love to have a family as big as yours, Rex." Rex :"What are you talking about, Pyra? You're already part of the family." Gramps :"...So can we take this as confession of love? Very bold of you to do so in front of your parents, my boy!" Pyra :"Wha-?! Rex, hold on a second!" Rex :"N-no! That's not what I was trying to say! You, Nia, Mòrag, Zeke, and Tora too... All of you... You're all family to me. So there's no reason to feel sad or lonely, that's what I'm trying to say!" Gramps :"Huh, so much for the boy having backbone. Sorry, Pyra, this one's going to be hard work." Pyra :"...Hahaha! That's all right. I've got a surprising amount of patience." Rex :"Oi! What are you two going on about? Jeez..." Option 2 (Pyra +300 Trust) What should I ask? :"Have you always sent money home?" Rex :"Yeah, I've been sending money back pretty much ever since I left the village to set off to become a salvager. I mean, take a look around. There's nothing here. Trade with other countries doesn't really cut it, and being self-sufficient only goes so far. What I earn is a pittance, but it's better than nothing, I think." Pyra :"But it can't be easy for you wither, living the way you do... You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Rex :"Mmm,, I guess. But I can't really leave my family out in the lurch either." Pyra :"Your family? You mean the villagers?" Rex :"That's right. Everyone in the village is like family to me. I'll do everything in my power to help them!" Gramps :"They're all very grateful to Rex for his work. Never thought a mischievous brat like you'd grow some backbone!" Rex :"Who are you calling a brat?!" Pyra :"Hahaha!" Rex :"What? What's so funny?" Pyra :"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just couldn't help but admire your way of thinking. I'd love to have a family as big as yours, Rex." Rex :"What are you talking about, Pyra? You're already part of the family." Gramps :"...So can we take this as confession of love? Very bold of you to do so in front of your parents, my boy!" Pyra :"Wha-?! Rex, hold on a second!" Rex :"N-no! That's not what I was trying to say! You, Nia, Mòrag, Zeke, and Tora too... All of you... You're family to me. So there's no reason to feel sad or lonely, that's what I'm trying to say!" Gramps :"Huh, so much for the boy having backbone. Sorry, Pyra, this one's going to be hard work." Pyra :"...Hahaha! That's all right. I've got a surprising amount of patience." Rex :"Oi! What are you two going on about? Jeez..."